Jdu za tebou
by SallyPejr
Summary: Celý svět včetně Johna Watsona si myslí, že je Sherlock Holmes mrtvý. Ten se zatím schovává u svého bratra a snaží se dořešit případ. Jenže někdy ani nejlepší plán nevyjde.


„Jednou jsi mi řekl, že nejsi hrdina. Byly chvíle, kdy jsem nevěřil, že jsi vůbec člověk, ale musím ti říct tohle. Byl jsi ten nejlepší, nejlidštější člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal nebo miloval. A nikdo mě nikdy nepřesvědčí, že jsi mi říkal lži, jasné? Byl jsem osamnělý a tolik ti toho dlužím. Ale prosím tě ještě o jednu věc, jednu další věc, jeden další zázrak, Sherlocku, kvůli mně. Nebuď mrtvý. Můžeš to pro mě udělat, prosím? Prostě s tím přestaň. Nech toho a vrať se."

Johnovi se zlomí hlas. Na chvíli zavře oči, aby potlačil slzy, ale pak je zase otevře. Postaví se do pozoru a krátce náhrobku zasalutuje, než se otočí a vyrazí pryč.

- - o - -

Sherlock skrytý mezi stromy sleduje muže, který pomalu odchází od hrobu se jménem Sherlock Holmes.

„Johne." zamumle skoro neslyšně.

Po tváři se mu skutálí jen jedna jediná slza. Zakázal si brečet, ale úplně se tomu ubránit nedokáže. Ne, když před sebou vidí Johna; smutného, zoufalého a zlomeného. Jeho John. Jeho milovaný doktor. Jeho manžel, kterého nemůže ani obejmout. Kdyby kdokoliv zjistil, že žije, byl by John v nebezpečí. Případ ještě neskončil.

- - o - -

Mycroft se postaví a položí na stůl před Sherlocka všechny tři složky o Moriartyho zabijácích. Je v téhle místnosti už skoro hodinu, ale za celou dobu Sherlock nepromluvil. Dokonce ani nevyjádřil svůj názor na to, že Mycroft přibral skoro dvě kila.

„Víc jsme toho o nich a o jejich pobytu nezjistili. Zatím." řekne Mycroft s vážným výrazem. „Moriarty si vybíral skutečné profesionály. Mizí téměř beze stopy."

Sherlock si povzdechne, ale nic neříká.

„Vrátím se hned, jak zjistíme něco dalšího." řekne Mycroft trochu mileji a vydá se k odchodu.

„A co John?" promluví Sherlock konečně.

„Žádné podezdřelé osoby se v jeho okolí nevyskytují." odpoví straší z bratrů trochu vyhýbavě.

„Mycrofte." řekne Sherlock prosebně a podívá se přímo na bratra.

Mycroft po chvilce uhne pohledem a útrpně si povzdechne.

„Není na tom moc dobře." začne povídat. „Skoro nejí, nespí, málokdy výjde z domu, s nikým se nestýká. Občas se opije a pak všude píše prosby, aby ses vrátil. Dostal pozvání ke své terapeutce, ale nepřišel tam. Nedokáže se s tvou smrtí sám vyrovnat, ale odmítá veškerou pomoc."

Sherlock se zavřenýma očima a bolestivým výrazem ve tváři poslouchá, co mu Mycroft říká. Nechce to slyšet. Nechce vědět, jak moc John trpí. Jak moc mu on ublížil. Ale vědět to musí. Musí vědět, jak mu je, a že je v pořádku.

„Sherlocku, víš, že za ním nemůžeš jít." řekne Mycroft opatrně a vážně se na svého bratra dívá.

„Samozřejmě, že to vím!" štěkne Sherlock naštvaně. „Nech mě pracovat, Mycrofte! Vypadni, musím dořešit případ!"

„Jistě, bratře." povzdechne si Mycroft utrápeně a odejde.

Sherlock si se zoufalým výrazem ve tváři zajede prsty do vlasů, ale po chvilce se vzpamatuje. Potřepe hlavou a začne si pročítat složky, které mu přinesl Mycroft. Čím rychleji tohle vyřeší, čím rychleji chytne ty tři, tím dříve bude zpátky u Johna. U svého Johna.

- - o - -

Mycroft měl už od začátku Sherlockova pobytu na Baker Street poschovávané po bytě různé štěnice, i když se omezil jen na prostý odposlech. Bylo lepší mít činnost bratra alespoň pod částečnou kontrolou. Teď mu odposlech pomáhal hlídat doktora Watsona.

Všichni si o Johna dělají starosti. Ze společenského muže se stal nemluvný samotář. S nikým nechce mluvit, málokdy vychází z bytu ven a jen vyjímečně někoho pustí dovnitř. Obvykle je to paní Hudsonová, která mu příjde trochu pouklízet a přinese mu nějaké jídlo.

Paní Hudsonová je druhým zdrojem Mycroftových vědomostí. To ona mu řekla o Johnových vzkazech pro Sherlocka. Většinou se opakují a John je vždycky po vystřízlivění všechny zničí.

_Prosím, vrať se. Ty nemůžeš být mrtvý. Miluji tě. Vrať se ke mně._

- - o - -

Detektiv inspektor Gregory Lestrade a Mycroft Holmes se spolu poprvé seznámili na Sherlockově a Johnově svatbě. I když to nejspíš není nejpřesnější vyjádření. Mycroft byl o detektivovi už nějakou dobu podrobně informován, neboť to byl právě Lestrade, kde Sherlockovi obvykle dohazoval případy. Ale na svatbě se poprvé setkali tváří v tvář.

Sherlock byl asi jediný, kdo si všimnul, že mezi nimi přeskočila jiskra. Obvykle by si z nich proto utahoval, ale ten den (a nejen ten) měl oči jen pro Johna a celý New Scotland Yard i s jeho bratrem mu byl ukradený.

Ovšem z té jiskry nebylo nic, snad jen pár 'nahodilých' setkání, protože Lestrade se tou dobou stále pokoušel zachránit svoje upadající manželství.

Druhé oficiální setkání Grega a Mycrofta bylo na Sherlockově pohřbu. Tehdy se oba snažili uklidnit Johna a nakonec jen ve dvou skončili u skleničky. Greg už nebyl ženatý a Mycroft byl pořád svobodný.

Od té doby se DI Lestrade občas zastaví u Mycrofta doma, aniž by tušil, že v jedné ložnici v podkroví přebývá oficiálně mrtvý Sherlock Holmes.

- - o - -

Blíží se třetí hodina ranní, ale oba Holmesové jsou ještě vzhůru. Mycroft je právě u Sherlocka v pokoji a probírá s ním taktiku ohledně chycení jednoho Moriartyho odstřelovače, když je vyruší Anthea.

„Pane, máte tady důležitou návštěvu." řekne Mycroftova asistentka přes zavřené dveře.

Mycroft se nespokojeně zamračí. Musí se dít něco opravdu vážného, když za ním Anthea přišla. Má za úkol sedět v přízemí a odhánět všechny, kteří ho chtějí rušit během porady s bratrem. A navíc zněla ustaraně. Anthea přece nikdy nevyjadřuje pocity, snad krom škodolibosti.

„Omluv mě." řekne Mycroft vážným hlasem a postaví se.

Sherlock ho podmračeným pohledem sleduje, jak vychází z pokoje a pečlivě za sebou zavírá dveře.

Anthea už na chodbě není. Čeká na Mycrofta v přízemí a spolu s ní tam stojí jeden z jeho agentů.

„Máte být někdo jinde, pokud vím." zamračí se Mycroft nespokojeně.

„Situace se změnila." řekne urostlý muž s bradkou neochotně.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptá se Mycroft tiše.

Muž si stoupne skoro dopozoru a zahledí se někam těsně vedle Mycroftova pravého ucha.

„Pane, beru na sebe veškerou zodpovědnost za nesplnění úkolu." řekne muž rozhodným hlasem.

V místnosti se rozhostí hluboké ticho, které po pár vteřinách přeruší vibrování telefonu.

„Odejděte. Oba." řekne Mycroft tichým hlasem bez emocí, když skontroluje číslo volajícího.

Během okamžiku jsou Anthea i agent na odchodu z domu.

Mycroft zaváhá jen na zlomek vteřiny, než hovor příjme a přiloží si telefon k uchu.

„Gregu, copak potřebuješ?" zeptá se falešně veselým hlasem.

„Jsi doma? Mohl bych přijet?" zeptá se detektiv nejistě.

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš." přikývne Mycroft. „Co se děje?" zeptá se, i když už ví.

„Stalo se něco- Já-" Greg se odmlčí.

Mycroft si dokáže živě představit, jak Greg stojí se skloněnou hlavou a s telefonem v ruce a nejistě si mne týl hlavy.

„Řeknu ti to, až dorazím." prohlásí nakonec Greg. „Dej mi pár minut."

„Jistě." přikývne Mycrfot a spustí ruku s telefonem dolů. Chvíli jen stojí na místě, ale pak si sedne ke stolu a vezme hlavu do dlaní.

Netrvá to víc než čtvrt hodiny, než někdo zazvoní na dveře. Mycroft se s povzdechnutím postaví a jde otevřít.

„Gregu, co se- Proboha, ty jsi od krve!" vyhrkne Mycroft překvapeně. „Co se ti stalo?"

„Cože?" zarazí se Lestrade a překvapeně si prohlédne svou košili. „Ta není moje." zavrtí Greg sklesle hlavou. Tváří se, jako by si přál, aby rudé skvrny na jeho oblečení byly způsobené jím.

„Pojď dovnitř, musíš se převléct." zatáhne ho Mycroft do domu. „Pak mi můžeš říct, co se stalo."

Všechny výmluvy jsou dobré, aby oddálil moment, kdy mu Greg řekne, co se stalo. Nechce to slyšet, i když už o tom ví. A Gregovi se do vyprávění taky očiidně nechce, protože s Mycroftovým nápadem souhlasí.

- - o - -

Sherlock se trochu zamračí na auto, které zastavilo před domem. Patří Lestradovi, ale ten má mít službu, tak co tu chce uprostřed noci? Anthea říkala, že se děje něco důležitého, ale ona i ten nejspíš agent už odešli.

Sherlock nespokojeně nakrčí čelo. Potřebuje s Mycroftem dořešit tuhle záležitost a on si dává schůzky s Lestradem. To mu Sherlock rozhodně překazí, i když ho při tom Lestrade nesmí vidět.

Sherlock nehlučně seběhne do přízemí a opatrně se rozhlédne po temné chodbě. Zamíří si to do obýváku, kde je také tma. Na jednom křesle je hozené šedé sako a další věci, které očividně patří detektivovi. On sám je se svým hostitelem v kuchyni.

Sherlock uvažuje, jestli má Mycroftovi začít volat nebo má jen udělat hluk na chodbě, aby ty dva vyrušil, ale pak zachytí Johnovo jméno. Sherlock se trochu zamračí a přejde blíž. Ví, že riskuje – stačí, aby Lestrade otevřel dveře a zjistil by, že celá sebevražda byla podvod, ale stejně neodolá. Mluví o Johnovi a on chce vědět proč.

- - o - -

Lestrade oblečený do jedné Mycroftovi košile se opírá o kuchyňskou linku a se zoufalým výrazem hledí na sklenku s jakýmsi alkoholem, který mu Mycroft nalil.

Holmes se postaví vedle něj, chytne ho za ruku a proplete svoje prsty dohromady s jeho.

Greg se na něj podívá. V Mycroftově tváři vidí stejné zoufalství a bolest, jaké on cítí. Greg si jen povzdechne a zase skloní hlavu.

„Můžeš mi říct, jak- jak jste ho našli?" zeptá se Mycroft opatrně.

„Našla ho paní Hudsonová." začne Greg pomalu mluvit. „Ještě se z toho chuděra nevzpamatovala. On, John- Večer zase pil a byl doma sám a- Bože, proč ho to kurva napadlo?" zaskučí Greg zoufale.

„Jestli nechceš, tak-" začne Mycroft opatrně, ale zarazí se, když Lestrade zavrtí hlavou.

„Já ti to musím říct. A ty bys to měl vědět, je to- byl to tvůj švagr." řekne Greg tiše. Na chvíli se oba odmlčí, ale pak se detektiv opět pustí do vyprávění.

„Střelil se do hlavy. Tou svou starou pistolí. Jedna rána. Byl na místě mrtvý." povídá Greg. „Nechal vzkaz. Je pro Sherlocka. Psal, že když se k němu Sherlock nemůže vrátit, tak se on vydá za ním."

- - o - -

Sherlock netuší, jak se dostal zpátky do své ložnice, ale je tam. V hlavě mu pořád zní Lestradova slova.

John je mrtvý.

Zabil se kvůli němu. Sherlock zfalšoval svou smrt, aby zachránil Johna a on se kvůli tomu zabil.

Pohled mu padne na spoustu papírů na pracovním stole. Všechny se týkají Moriartyho a jeho poskoků. Hromada úplně zbytečných papírů. Nemají absolutně žádný význam. Měl ty zločince najít, aby neublížili Johnovi, ale to už je teď jedno.

John spáchal sebevraždu. Je mrtvý.

Na moment Sherlocka napadne, že to není pravda, ale pak zavrtí hlavou. Lestrade je mizerný lhář, ten mluvil pravdu. A ten agent, co tu byl, měl určitě Johna hlídat. Přišel Mycroftovi říct, že to nezvládl. Proto Anthea odvolala Mycrofta z porady. Muselo to být něco důležitého a John rozhodně je důležitý. Důležitější než celá vláda.

Jenže teď je mrtvý. Střelil se do hlavy.

Sherlock se podívá na svou pravačku. Drží v ní zbraň, obyčejnou pistoli. Není jeho, Mycroft v domě zbraně nechce. Tahle patří Lestradovi. Není jako ta Johnova, ale to nevadí. Ležela hned pod Lestradovým sakem, nabitá a ve skvělém stavu. To je dobře.

- - o - -

Greg se chce zrovna napít, když se domem rozlehne hlasitá rána. Oba muži v kuchyni překvapeně ztrnou, ale pak se detektiv inspektor vzpamatuje. Je policista, pozná výstřel, když ho slyší.

„Kdo je ještě v domě?" zeptá se Mycrofta a rozběhne se do obýváku, kde nechal svoji zbraň. Jenže ta tam teď není. Greg se zamračí a znovu prohledá své věci.

„Někdo mi sebral pistoli." řekne a podívá se na Mycrofta.

Holmes najednou zbledne a v hrůze vytřeští oči.

„To ne." hlesne Mycroft vyděšeně. „Počkej tady!" křikne na Grega a rozběhne se ke schodišti a vzhůru. To, co ho teď napadlo, to nemůže být pravda. Nesmí.

Mycroft doslova vpadne do Sherlockovi ložnice, ale hned na prahu se vyděšeně zastaví. Hrůza a šok srazí Mycrofta na kolena. Jen sedí na zemi a se slzami v očích hledí na svého bratra.

„Proboha, vždyť je to Sherlock!" ozve se za ním Lestradův vyděšený hlas.

Mycroft konečně odtrhne pohled od mrtvého a podívá se na Grega. Ten jen nechápavě kmitá pohledem z Mycrofta na Sherlocka a zpátky.

„Sherlock ten skok zfalšoval." řekne Mycroft tiše. „Byl to jen trik, aby ochránil Johna. Když by si mysleli, že je mrtvý, tak by pro ně přestal být John užitečný, nechali by ho být. Riskoval všechno, aby ho ochránil. A teď- musel tě slyšet v kuchyni a- Ježiši Kriste." zaskučí Mycroft a zaboří obličej do dlaní.

Co se to stalo? Co se to pro všechny svaté stalo? Měli přece plán. Dokonalý plán, jak přelstít zločince a dál si žít šťastně až do smrti. Tak proč se děje něco takového? Nejdřív John a teď Sherlock. Jedna jediná noc a všechno je pryč.

Někdo, vlastně ne někdo, ale Greg ho chytne kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě. Mycroft se na něj krátce podívá, ale pak mu objetí vrátí.

Podle Gregova výrazu detektiv ještě stále nepochopil, co se kolem něj dělo, a že před ním doopravdy leží Sherlock Holmes, tentokráte doopravdy mrtvý. Ale to nevadí. Pro tuto chvíli na tom nesejde.

Teď už nesejde na ničem.


End file.
